kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign
=Disk 1= Levels #TECOSM (Level) #Hitlers Genecide (level) #Silent Hill (Level) #The Deadly Drop Zone (Level) #The Space Race (level) #A Captive Planet (level) #Prisoners of War (level) #Command Center Takeover (level) #Do you remember the Vietnam War? (level) #The Birth of a new Russian Empire (level) #The Acquisitive Protocol (level) #The Escapee (Level) #Unpermitted Hijacking (Level) #The Triple Star System Space Assault (Level) #Meltdown (Level) #Final Battle (Level) ---- =Disk 2= Levels #This is not the Umbrella Corp! (Level) (Tour level) #The Package (Level) #Securing Threats (Level) #Taking back a nation (Level) #Testing the Serum (Level) #Search and Rescue (Level) #The Rise to Power (Tour Level) #Iraqi War (Level) #Advise and Assist (Level) #9/11 (Level) (Tour Level) #Outbrake (Level) #War on Terror (Level) #Infection (Level) #The Comeback (Level) #Defend the Fort! (Level) #A Dark Legacy (Level) #Terror on the Streets (Level) #Operation Iraqi Freedom (Level) #Resurrection (Level) #A Day in Baghdad (Level) #An Afternoon in Baghdad (Level) #Sunset in Baghdad (Level) #Night Raids in Baghdad (Level) #Targets Aquired (Level) #Introduction of the Rangers (Cutscene) #A Discovered Planet (Level) #OPEC (Level) #Heavy Load (Level) #A Road Less Taken... (Level) #The Chase Begins (Level) #A Devastating Blow (Level) #Saving a Planet (Level) #All-In (Level) #A Fight to Remember (Level) #Resistance (Level) ---- =Disk 3= Levels #Military Preparations #Uprising (Mafia rise to power) #A New Empire (Al Kadhum rise to power) #No Russian Loyalist (Ultranationalist rise to power) #Strengthen an Alliance (Villains Conference) #The Chase (Good team chases evil team) #Planetary Takeover #Deadly Siege #No Mercy! #Revenge (Al Kadhum capture Zuka Anthanee'')'' #Hitman for hire #Washington D.C. Ransom #Prisoner Escapes #Welcome to Auschwitz #To Break Loose #National Military Establishment Conference (Good Conference) #Unfinished Business (Mafia gets Xel Vaxum) #Seize Control of the Ship! (Ultranationalists get Andromeda Vadum) #The Doctor is in! (Zuka Anthanee is torchured by Iraqi doctors in The Insane Asylum) #Arcadia #A Lethal Invitation (Mafia sends invitation about a restaurant and captures Commander Ramirez) #White House Takeover (Mafia go into the white house and take over the oval office) #Retaking Sangheilios #A Fortunate Retreat #[[An Apocalyptic World (Tokyo, Japan) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Tokyo, Japan)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Shanghai, China) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Shanghai, China)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Beijing, China) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Beijing, China)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Moscow, Russia) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Moscow, Russia)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Chernobyl, Ukraine) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Chernobyl, Ukraine)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Berlin, Germany) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Berlin, Germany)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Amsterdam, Netherlands) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Amsterdam, Netherlands)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (London, England) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (London, England)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (New York City, New York) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (New York City, New York)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Annapolis, Maryland) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Annapolis, Maryland)]] #[[An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America)]] #Taking the Capital #An Apocalyptic World (San Diego, California) #An Apocalyptic World (Los Angeles, California) #[[An Apocalyptic World (San Francisco, California) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (San Francisco, California)]] #An Apocalyptic World (Sacremento, California) #[[An Apocalyptic World (Las Vegas, Nevada) (Level)|An Apocalyptic World (Las Vegas, Nevada)]] #The Underground Empire #An Offer You Can't Refuse (Save Commander Ramirez and millians of civilians wired to oil drums, with 3 mega bombs timed to release the ChemX.) #The Final Decision (Save Zuka, or save Sangheilios!) #Crowd Control (Andromeda Vadum and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee must battle thousands of Devourers in an arena, Fernando Hernandez watches in amusement) #The Stash House (The Mafia's Base) #Saf-Halad Operations Base (Al Kadhum Base) #The Nuclear Silo (The Ultranationalist Base) #Biochem Reborn (The New Biochem Base) #Biochem's End ---- =Disk 4= Category:Browse Category:Keros Campaign